


Jumble

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Gift wrapping doesn't exactly go as planned... </p><p>(sequel to the fic from day 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumble

**Author's Note:**

> Short and silly follow up to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5344898) (day 3 of Klaine Advent Challenge), so check it out first :) 
> 
> It takes place some time later, when Kurt and Blaine (and their dogs) already live together :)

Kurt stood in the middle of the living room, staring helplessly at the jumble in front of him. Wrapping papers, ribbons, bows and colorful boxes, sprawled all over the room and two border collies lying in the middle of it, looking at him innocently. Fiyero was lying on his stomach, with his head between his paws, looking up at Kurt calmly and Kurt could have sworn that his eyes were glinting with amusement. Cha-Cha, on the other hand, was lying on her back, her tongue lolling out of her muzzle, looking so ridiculously adorable, especially with the pink ribbon still wrapped around her paws. She was actually acting like a huge kitten, rolling around with it for so long that now she actually wasn’t able to move, so she just stared at him playfully, and it actually felt like she was laughing at him.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He wanted to wrap the presents for his friends and family this afternoon, and he had everything prepared. He only left the dogs alone in the room for maybe seven minutes to bring the gifts from his bedroom, but, apparently, that was just enough time for Fiyero and Cha-Cha to completely tear everything apart. He was about to untangle Cha-Cha from the ribbon when he heard the door open and, seconds later, Blaine appeared, freezing in the doorway when he saw the mess in the living room. One look at Kurt’s face and two dogs on the floor told him everything he needed to know, and he couldn’t stop the giggle escaping from his mouth when he saw his dog struggling helplessly, tangled in ribbon.

“Oh my god.” Blaine wheezed, his giggles morphing in the loud laughter when Fiyero stood up only to attack a colorful box lying nearby, but getting tangled in ribbon and ridiculously falling down.

“This is not funny, Blaine.” Kurt said sternly, fixing Blaine with a deadly glare. “Our dogs are evil.”

“Are you sure they’re dogs because it looks to me that we have two giant kittens right now.” Blaine said with a grin, gesturing at the dogs that now were both lying on the floor, playing with ribbons, trying to get rid of them. And even though Kurt tried to stay mad, he really did, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards when Fiyero yipped pitifully, giving up, and lying on his side, accepting the ribbon’s victory. Crouching down, Kurt petted his head and proceeded to untangle him, while Blaine did the same with Cha-Cha.

“I should just leave you like that, boy.” Kurt muttered, but smiled at the puppy eyes his dogs was giving him. “Oh, quit with that, Blaine does puppy eyes better than you anyway.”

Blaine turned around with a grin, just as he set Cha-Cha free. “Why, thank you.”

Kurt only shrugged and, after taking the ribbon of Fiyero, he began picking up the discarded papers lying around, Blaine joining him, and working together, it took them only a few minutes to clean it up. They tossed everything into the bin in the kitchen and Kurt leaned tiredly against the counter.

“I don’t think I have it in me to pack the presents today.” He groaned, leaning his head against Blaine’s shoulder when he walked up closer.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a very loud bang coming from the living room. Kurt’s head snapped up and he looked at Blaine with wide eyes before they quickly ran to the room, only to find Cha-Cha and Fiyero sitting innocently next to the knocked over coffee table.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes and mouths open.

“How…”

“I don’t even want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134937288749/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
